Verde e Azul
by Vicodin I
Summary: (Levemente AU.) Quando o Dr. Lecter lê nos tablóides de fofocas que a Agente Starling e o ex detetive Graham se tornaram mais do que bons parceiros após o fim do caso Hannibal/Estripador de Chesapeake, ele resolve fugir de sua cela e fazer uma visitinha aos ex "amigos". (Triângulo: Hannibal/Clarice/Will/Hannibal)


**Disclaimer: **Nenhum personagem desta história me pertence, isso é apenas uma ficção de fã pra fã. Hannibal e as demais personagens aqui presentes são criações do autor Thomas Harris, portanto todos os direitos pertencem a ele e aos produtores dos filmes e da série baseados em suas obras.

_Aviso ¹: Fanfic levemente AU (Alternative Universe) quanto aos livros, filmes e séries, pois Clarice e Will não se conheceram (que eu me lembre, se estiver errada me corrija, por favor), quanto mais trabalharam juntos no caso Estripador de Chesapeake. Porém, não mudarei as personalidades das personagens (nem Hannibal, nem Clarice, nem Will)._

_Aviso ²: Quanto a descrição física dos personagens, imaginem o Hannibal da série (interpretado pelo Mads Mikkelsen, apesar de eu amar atuação épica do Hopkins nos filmes, mas nesse caso se encaixa um Hannibal mais... jovem), o Will também da série (interpretado pelo fofo do Hugh Dancy; novamente, apesar de eu amar a atuação do Edward Norton em "Dragão Vermelho") e a Clarice de "O Silêncio dos Inocentes" (interpretada pela lindíssima Jodie Foster)._

_Aviso ³: Contém slash (homem com homem, de leve), insinuações de sexo (tanto hétero quanto homo), violência, canibalismo e morte. Portanto, se você é sensível a esses assuntos, aconselho a fechar a aba... AGORA! ;)_

Eram 8:30 pm de um sábado. Dr. Lecter estava sentado confortávelmente em sua cela altamente vigiada no Hospital Forense de Baltimore. Completava seus exatos 6 meses de prisão, após desfecho do caso "Estripador de Chesapeake", pelas mãos dos brilhantes Graham e Starling. Caso no qual, aliás, ele mesmo estava envolvido no solucionamento e... qual não foi a surpresa das suas _marionetes_ de olhos verdes e azuis ao descobrirem que o próprio era o estripador? Foi divertidíssimo, foi sim; ele lembrava, perdido em divagações. Principalmente quando descobriram seu gosto culinário _peculiar. _Os olhares de horror e asco (adoráveis, por sinal) de Clarice e Will, ele nunca esqueceria. Aliás, seu pensamento sempre estava com os dois. Não com suas vítimas, não; suas vítimas eram rudes, e pouco o importavam. Todos eram rudes, com excessão de Will e Clarice. Ambos o tratavam com respeito, mesmo após todo o horror. Ousava até dizer que ambos o entendiam, em seu íntimo, por mais que suas morais os fizessem negar. Ambos, Clarice e Will eram iguais a ele... e Hannibal sempre soube disso, desde o momento que colocou seus olhos em cada um deles._  
_

_ -_

Will Graham

Olhos... Pois então, eram os olhos o que mais o encantava em ambos. Os de Will, por exemplo, eram de um verde intenso, sincero, obstinado... Quando Hannibal o conheceu, tendo-o extritamente como paciente e parceiro forense a mando de Jack, os olhos verdes do rapaz eram confusos e amedrontados. Will era alguém como uma visão especial, alguém que enxergava muito além do que todos que Hannibal já havia conhecido em toda sua prestigiada carreira como psiquiatra. No ínicio, o rapaz não compreendia o quão especial era, ou compreendia mas tinha medo de aceitar. Tudo o que o Dr. Lecter queria era ajudá-lo a aceitar isso... E passear pela mente de Will o fascinava, assim como confundi-lo em seu joguinho de "gato e rato". Mas ele sabia o quão Will era inteligente, e o admirava por isso. Portanto, jamais o subestimou e sempre soube que uma hora ou outra ele iria descobrir. Cedo ou tarde, _ele iria descobrir_. Enquanto isso não acontecia, Hannibal entrava mais e mais em sua mente. Se tornaram grandes amigos e, secretamente, _amantes_. Adorava o cheiro peculiar do Graham, os beijos sedentos, as carícias (por vezes, violentas) que ambos trocavam no escritório do Dr. Lecter, adorava mordê-lo e marcá-lo como seu. _Seu Will_. Outra coisa que adorava era o quanto aqueles olhos verdes o olhavam admirados e intrigados ao mesmo tempo. Hannibal sempre foi um mistério para Will, ele sabia; da mesma forma que a mente e o corpo de Will eram uma diversão e tanto para Hannibal.

-

_Clarice Starling_

Ah, Clarice... A jovem que ele conheceu, um frágil cordeirinho querendo ser policial. Mas mesmo quando ainda era uma aluna bonita e bobinha de Will, Hannibal já enxergava o que havia de oculto naqueles límpidos olhos azuis. Debaixo de tanta fragilidade aparente, Clarice era uma _caçadora_. Seus olhos exibiam uma coragem oculta, uma vontade quase predatória de ultrapassar seus limites. Era verdadeira e corajosa, e no seu íntimo, era igual a ele e Will. Claro, não tinha a percepção absurda do rapaz de olhos verdes, mas tinha um talento nato, um sexto sentido lindo de se ver em ação. Mas ela se desmerecia. Não acreditava em si mesma, usando seu escudo de fragilidade como uma máscara. Novamente, assim como trabalhou em Will, Hannibal foi lapidar essa jóia rara. E se envolveu num jogo de instigar a mente de moça, ao mesmo tempo em que a seduzia. Depois de um tempo, assim como Will, Clarice era sua. _Sua Clarice_. Sua pele branca e macia, que tão graciosamente ficava marcada de vermelho após os encontros furtivos. Os beijos, que começavam calmos e terminavam lascívos. Os gemidos abafados, o cheiro doce que exalava do cabelo dela... Os gemidos tímidos. E os olhares longos e, também intrigados, que aqueles olhos azuis lançavam a ele. Pois ele, Hannibal, também era um desafio a ela.

-

_A Fuga_

Depois que saiu de suas lembranças e divagações, o Dr. Lecter recortou a reportagem do jornal e a foto dos famosos agentes especiais de mãos dadas, como se fossem um casal de estrelas de Hollywood flagrados por papparazzis, e guardou no bolso do uniforme de paciente/detento. O fato dele apreciá-los e ser um tanto quanto possessivo, de nada tinha haver com amor. Hannibal concordava que não havia nome para o tipo de psicopata que ele era, portanto sabia que "amor" era uma palavra que não existia em seu vocábulário (não depois de ter perdido a pequena Mischa¹ a tantos e tantos anos atrás). Então, era essa a definição correta: possessividade. Hannibal tinha posse de ambos, sim, como seus "animaizinhos"; e ambos não poderiam ter posse um do outro. Não enquanto ele existisse.

Estava decidido: essa noite, o Dr. Lecter iria _jantar_ fora, e rever antigas _cores_. O _verde_ intenso de Will, o _azul_ límpido de Clarice... e o _vermelho_ vivo do sangue de ambos.

- 

¹: Não sabe quem foi a Mischa? Assita ou leia "Hannibal: A Origem do Mal". rs

**N/A: **Primeira fic, meio boba por falta de experiência, maaaaaaas... espero que tenham gostado! E quero reviews. ^^


End file.
